


What Would Skywalker Do

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: The Legends of Luke Skywalker - Ken Liu
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jakku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: We're all Luke Skywalker.





	What Would Skywalker Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



When the torture was hardest, I remembered what he'd said as he walked away: "We're all Luke Skywalker." When I returned to Jakku, the starships' graveyard, his words echoed through my mind and found a glowing home in my heart.

What does one person want with another in the desert? I settled my home in the wasteland, scavenged for food and water, gathered in to my chosen shelter all that was good. It was a TIE fighter like the one he had flown. I looked for survivors, offered aid sometimes at my own expense.

It's what Luke Skywalker would do.


End file.
